


Fractal

by sister_wolf



Series: Fractal Geometry [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original Teen Titans-- me, Flash, Troia, and Tempest-- want to re-start the team, and we'd like to invite Young Justice to join us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an Elseworld where Tim, Dick, and Babs never became superheroes.

"So here's the deal. The Justice League is planning to shut Young Justice down." Leaning back in his chair, Roy waited for the kids' exclamations of disbelief and anger to die down a little before continuing. "They weren't happy about letting you guys operate on your own to begin with, and now after that whole thing with Red Tornado's daughter--"

"Dude, they were gonna take her away! They said that Reddy wasn't a person!" Superboy burst out.

More calmly, Wonder Girl added, "It wasn't right. We couldn't just sit there and let that happen."

"And I agree with you, okay? But that's not the point," Roy said. "The point is, the Justice League sees you guys as kids playing superhero with no adult supervision, and they're not going to let it go any longer."

With her arms crossed and a skeptical expression on her face, Arrowette spoke up for the first time since Roy had started his pitch. "So what's your angle? If the Justice League plans to shut us down, there's probably not a whole lot we can do about it. Why are you here, Arsenal?"

Smart girl. And there was something oddly familiar about her, too, but he couldn't quite place it. "I'm here with an offer."

"An offer we can't refuse?" Impulse asked brightly, looking up from his Gameboy. Superboy groaned and smacked Impulse (lightly) across the back of the head.

"Not exactly. More like an offer that the Justice League can't refuse. The original Teen Titans-- me, Flash, Troia, and Tempest-- want to re-start the team, and we'd like to invite Young Justice to join us. That way you guys can stay together, but the Justice League won't be able to say that you guys don't have enough adult supervision."

Wonder Girl frowned at him thoughtfully. "We'd be part of the Teen Titans? Equal members?"

This was going to be the hard-to-sell part. "Not exactly. We'd be the senior members, and each one of us would take one of you on for training and mentoring. But I can promise you that we would _not_ treat you like kids. Hell, we were younger than you when we started the Teen Titans the first time."

Superboy made a face. "That is _so_ lame. I'm nobody's _sidekick_."

"So I'm guessing that you'd be mentoring me, since we're both archers," Arrowette said, tipping her head towards Roy. "The Flash would get Impulse--" Not looking up from his game, Impulse raspberried loudly.

"And I'd get Troia." Wonder Girl looked both excited and a little worried about the prospect.

"Which leaves-- dude, no way!" Superboy exclaimed. "The _fish_ guy is gonna mentor me? What's he gonna teach me, how to talk to squids?"

Oh boy. Garth was going to _love_ this one. "Not exactly. Tempest has magic-based energy powers now, so of the four of us, he's the one most qualified to work with you on refining what you can do with your tactile telekenesis. Anyway, as I said, we'd just be training and mentoring you. None of us are going to be treating you like sidekicks. So, what do you think? Are you interested?"

Wonder Girl glanced quickly at her teammates. "We'll need to talk it over."

"Take your time." Roy smiled, said his goodbyes, and left, heading for Gotham.

He had them hooked, he was sure of it. The girls were sold already, and the boys would go where Wonder Girl and Arrowette went. He'd still give them a few days to talk it over, but he knew what their answer would be.

Now for the fun part: talking Nightwing and Batgirl into joining up. Mister "I hate teams and think they're stupid" would be a challenge, but Roy had the feeling that Batgirl would be very interested in getting to spend time with other superheroes her own age, away from Batman's hyper-vigilant eye. And where Steph led, Jason would generally follow, bitching and complaining all the way.

Roy grinned. This was going to be a great team. He could feel it already.


End file.
